Modern Warfare 2: Ghost
by Bleach Fox
Summary: *Disclaimer* I do not own the Modern Warfare 2 or the characters. No copyright infringement intended. Ghost & Roach collected the DSM & headed for the extraction point where they believed they would be safe. They were wrong. Now the conclusion. 2nd FF!
1. Chapter 1: Hope

Modern Warfare 2: Ghost

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Modern Warfare 2 or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Ghost & Roach collected the DSM & headed for the extraction point where they believed they would be safe. They were wrong. Betrayed by their superior, Shepherd. Who wanted the DSM for himself to become a war hero? He shot them both & proceeded to light Roach on fire & walk away with his new team the Shadow Company. Here's what happened next.

2nd FF! :)

Chapter 1: Hope

_Where the bloody hell am I?_

Suddenly pain shot through my body as I tried to move, like a hot lance had been thrust through my chest & out my lower back. My eyes flew open & what I saw was horrifying. Roach was lying a few feet away from me, alight.

_That bastard… Shepherd… didn't bother to check… if we were alive…_

Movement occurred within the smoke which attracted my attention, with little strength I had left I managed to prop myself up into a sitting position. The pain shot through my body again, almost causing me to pass out. Gritting my teeth I called out "Roach!"

He turned to look at me. His eyes were dead of hope, he could see me which made them flare a little. "G-Gh-Ghost." He whispered my name weakly. Determination shot through me.

"Hang on Roach, we'll get out of this. I promise."

"Yeah… right…"

His voice was so weak, I had to get him help now.. I felt around for my spare com since Sheperd took my usual one.

"Hello? Soap… Price… Is anyone there!"

"Ghost!"

"Soap! Thank god! Quick you have to help! I've been shot & Roach is severely burned & still burning, I can't help him. I dunno how much longer he can last."

"Ok, we're on our way. Price tell Nikolia, Ghost & Roach are still alive at the estate & we need to hurry. It doesn't sound like we've got long!"

"Ghost?"

"Yeah Price?"

"We'll get that bastard if it's the last thing we'll do."

…

…

"Ghost?"

…

"Ghost answer me!"

"I'm sorry Price, Ghost can't talk right now. Please leave a message."

"Shepherd! You bastard let them go now!"

"Sorry Price. I've got plans for them."

"Ghost!"

Soap's voice down the com jerked me back into reality, still lucid for Shepherd kicking me in the face, I managed to slip my hand into my uniform for the secret pistol I kept there for emergencies like this.

"Ghost."

I stopped moving. No way was Shepherd going to find my gun!

"See I knew you wouldn't die that easily. You're too stubborn. But that's what I get for ignoring that small thought at the back of my head." He smirked before he began pacing up & down in front of me. "I'm going to keep you alive - barley - until Soap & Price get here", he leant near my face, "then, I'm going to kill you."

"Fuck you!"

He kicked me across the face again. I spat the blood from my mouth & continued, "Why do this! What are you gonna get from it?"

"Revenge. See, 5 years ago I lost 1,000's of men, good men, in less than a fucking minute. Tomorrow, when I give this DCM in", he held it up before putting it back in his chest pocket, "there will be no shortage of volunteers. I know you understand me."

"Go to hell! Arghh!"

He twisted his foot into the wound he inflicted, then turned to Roach. "Shame, he was a good soldier." He pulled out his gun & aimed at Roach.

"No! Roach!" I looked at him & saw him die inside, even the hope I managed to restore had gone. He closed his eyes & braced for his death. I grabbed Shepherds foot, just as he shot, so he missed Roach by inches.

Shepherd turned to look at me, "not good enough Ghost." With that he turned around & shot Roach through the head.

"No!" I felt it then, what Roach had felt only moments ago. Hopelessness. Soap wasn't going to get here in time. It was over for me.

"Maybe now you'll respect your elders."

"Fuck you ass-"

He twisted his foot further into the bullet hole. The pain was too much & I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

Chapter 2: Survival

Slowly I came around again & opened my eyes. I looked round wondering what happened & seeing Roach's body burnt & shot brought it all back. "Roach… I'm sorry…"

Slowly I turned my head to find Shepherd. I didn't have to look far, he was a few feet in front of me shooting at something. Or someone.

"You bastard Shepherd!"

"What have you done with ghost & Roach!"

I guess that answers that, Soap & Price.

"You're too late, they're both dead!"

Shepherd ran out of ammo & turned round to retreat as he reloaded. Is hut my eyes quickly & breathed deeply hoping he still thought I was dead. I heard his gun click inches from my face & I opened my eyes wide to find his gun pointed at my head.

"Say goodbye to Ghost!" he shouted behind his shoulder at the advancing figure. Wait… there was only one there, where was the other?

"Noo!" Soap came running out the trees gun firing catching Shepherd in the shoulder before he too ran out of ammo. "I'm out Price!" Shepherd stood up & got his knife out.

"Soap! Look -" Price shouted across the clearing before he was cut off by Shepherd shooting. He looked up & saw the knife dodging in time, but the blade still hit his arm, deeply. Soap fell to the ground clutching his arm as the blood flowed free. Shepherd still had his back to me, completely forgetting what he was about to do.

"You never learn Mactavish." He said before pulling his gun on Soap. Anger coursed through me, I grabbed the gun in my uniform & levelled it with Shepard's head.

"Hey Shepherd! You forgetting something!"

He turned his head towards me.

"This is for Roach!" I pulled the trigger & the shot echoed around the surrounding mountains as his body fells to the ground finally dead. I pulled myself up into a sitting position so I could see over the bastards body, grateful the pain had subsided enough for me to manage. I called out to Soap. "Are you ok?"

"Better then you mate." He pulled out his bandages & began patching up his wound.

"I'll go & get Nikolai ready to leave!" Price shouted as he turned & walked to the waiting heli they must have arrived in. I crawled over to where Roach's body lay.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I reached over to take his tags & field journal. "I'll get these home where they belong. You will be remembered."

"He was always a good friend."

I turned to see Soap behind me. I held out a hand, "Give us a lift would ya?"

Soap chuckled, "Yeah, sure." He hoisted me up so I was leaning on him & we began walking to the heli. But as we passed Shepherd I remembered something important.

"Wait. Put me down."

"Ok?" Soap set me down next to Shepherd & watched puzzled as I removed the DSM from his pocket & held it up for him to see.

"Roach risked his life for this. We're gunna need it."

"Too right mate." He pulled me up again & we headed for the heli where Price & Nikolai stood waiting.

"Glad to see you survived."

"Thanks Price."

"Yes, well done my friend." Nikolai stepped forward & patted my good shoulder before returning to the heli to ready it. Soap helped me up & patched my wound.

"It'll hold for now."

"Good, let's go." I couldn't stand it here any longer. Something in my voice caused him to frown. But before he could say anything Price walked over.

"We just heard over Shepherds com that the Shadow Company are on their way. We've got to go. Now." He patted us both on the shoulder & joined Nikolai.

"Ghost."

"Yeah Soap?"

The heli took off.

"I'm sorry about Roach, I know how much he meant to you. You were like me & Price." He jerked his thumb at the Price standing over the plans.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if I'm to take that as a compliment or not."  
>He grinned at me, "I know how close you were that's all I'm saying. He was a good man."<p>

"Yeah, well… Shepherds dead. Roach's free. Nothing else to it." I couldn't talk about it now, not for a long time. Soap frowned again but shrugged it off. Knowing I don't talk my problems away he got up & joined Price.

I looked down at the clearing as it got smaller & smaller, as was Roach's body. I took my tags off & added Roach's to mine before putting them back on. "Goodbye Roach…" I whispered so the others didn't hear as we headed over the mountains, heading into our unknown battle with the Shadow Company & Makarov. Leaving that desolate place behind us. Along with a part of me. I was raw with the pain of losing Roach, & I was going to use it all to kill Makarov…


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

Chapter 3: The Beginning

We had just finished planning our infiltration of the Shadow Company to bring it down from the inside. It was late & I needed to rest before my wound re-opened… again. Finally I fell asleep.

"_Shame, he was a good soldier." _

"_No! Roach!"_

_Roach closed his eyes & braced, I grabbed Shepherd's foot & pulled so he stumbled, missing Roach. _

_Shepherd turned & looked at me, "Not good enough Ghost." Smiling he turned & shot Roach through the head. His body jerked & went still, the echo of the shot still ringing in my ears. _

"Roach!" I bolted upright to find I was in Nikolai's heli. Soap was sat across from me a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

He opened his mouth to say something but we were interrupted by Nikolai's shouting.

"RPG!"

Soap ran into the room as I tried to untangle myself. Nightmares always made me tangle myself up.

"Ghost!"

I finally got free & flew out of the makeshift bed & grabbed my guns. Nikolai was reeling off something I wasn't quite listening to.

"Rotors failing, fuel 5%. We're going down my friends. Hold on!"

I braced for impact & everything went dark.

…

…

I opened my eyes to find myself sprawled outside the wreckage of the heli, a few clicks away. _Great! Now I have to walk all the bloody way back. _I stood up slowly & checked my wound. _No blood… No pain… Good, let's go._ I headed for the heli with my gun ready, thankfully it hadn't gone flying when we crashed. Heli's don't fall out of the sky on their own & RPG's don't appear from nowhere. The Shadow Company were here.

As I finally reached the crash site I could see the Shadow Company bearing down on my friends. I counted them, 10 left. I could take them easily. Slowly & quietly I snuck up behind a group of 3 of them.

"Oi!"

They whirled around, but not quick enough. I shot them down & took cover behind some of the wreckage as the others noticed me. When they stopped I jumped up & shot those 2 down too. Looking round I saw for the other 5 but the guys had taken care of them.

"Is everyone alright?" I called out.

"Yes."

"Peachy."

"Just bloody great ya know, just a few Shadow Minions! Nothing to worry about!"

I smiled to myself as Soap continued…

"…where the bloody hell did they even come from?"

"Now that is a good question." Price stood up & took charge, putting an end to Soap's ranting.

"Thanks for the save Ghost."

"Where would you be without me?"

"Anyway lads, we need to move quickly. The search parties will be here soon & we don't want to be here when they arrive."

We spent the next 5 minutes collecting supplies (meaning guns & ammo), before heading into the forest in the general direction Nikolai indicated the Minions came from. We decided to call the soldiers Minions due to Soap's rant.

After about 10 minutes we came across more soldiers, meaning we were getting closer.

"Alright team. Stay frosty." Price said as we went prone near the tree line to get a better view. "It's a bloody convention out there lads. Let's keep this quiet."

Price dodged between the soldiers & supplies heading for the cave entrance & we followed suit.

"Check those corners!"

We came to a small network of tunnels splitting - conveniently - into 4 different paths. Price signalled for us to stop. Once he made sure no-one was around he crouched down & went over the plan with us.

"Alright everyone, time to split up & plant the C4." He handed it out & we split up.

Slowly I walked down the tunnel until I heard voices up ahead. Falling back into the shadows I let them pass. Now wasn't the time to attract attention & blow the whole plan. I continued down the pathway until I reached the location we marked for C4.

I turned my com on. "I'm in position."

"Copy. Everyone ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's just get this over with. There's something wrong."

I knew instantly that something was going to happen. Soap's intuition was never wrong.

"Can we get this over with?"

"Ghost's right lads. Plant your C4 & rendezvous at the rally point."

I planted the explosive in a small cubby-like hole in the wall before heading for the exit. I could see daylight just as the Minion hit me from behind. _Damn. I knew I should've killed those guards. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Unknown

Chapter 4: The Unknown

"Ghost!"

"Huh? What?"

"Price's about to blow the caves, you have to get out of there now!"

I stumbled up but didn't get very far. My hands were bound & the door was locked.

"I can't get out Soap."

"We'll come in & get you then!"

"No! it's too late. If you come back you'll get caught."

"We'll create a distraction then!"

"I'm sorry Soap."

"Ghost?"

I didn't reply.

"Ghost!"

I turned my com off, they didn't need to listen to me dying. I looked round the small cave for an exit. Looking up I could see a small hole in the ceiling. An exit! But first I needed to cut my bonds. Looking on the floor I saw a number of small jagged rocks.

_Man these guys are such idiots. Can't even hold a prisoner in a good cell. _

Squatting down I picked one of them up & began hacking at the ropes. But of course the interrogator chose that moment to walk in. I slipped the rock up my sleeve.

"Where is Shepherd?"

"Dead."

"You lie."

I walked up to him. "No, he's definitely dead." I leant in & got up right in his face. "Do you wanna know who killed him? Me."

That earnt me a punch in the jaw, I stumbled back & could feel the blood running down my chin under my mask. He stared at me eyes narrowing.

"You will pay for this."

One of the C4's blew.

"At least I'll take you all with me!" I shouted at his retreating back as he shouted at the others for their incompetence.

I slid the rock out of my sleeve & finished freeing myself. After I shook the ropes off I moved closer to the wall to look for dents. Finally I saw some that looked easy enough to climb, so I began. About halfway up I ran out of dents.

"Great. Now what?"

I spotted a small ledge on the other side of the wall. _Ok, I have one shot at this, swing towards it & get up… or fall & die. What have I got to lose? _Slowly I began swinging my body & then flung myself at the ledge. My fingers grasped the edge & I barely managed to pull myself up. At this point the interrogator decided to come back in. Perfect.

He looked around shocked at the lack of people in the room before running out again to set the alarm. Then off went the second explosive. I was running out of time, fast. I stood up, grabbed the edge of the hole & climbed up. Thankfully it led outside. From here I could see the rendezvous point.

Slowly I began scaling down the rocks, it was very unstable & I didn't want to fall. So of course the third C4 went off. Price sure knows when to pick his moments. The whole structure shuddered causing me to lose my balance & fall the rest of the way.

"Ghost."

Someone was shouting my name. I could hear another explosion & shouting going on around me.

"Ghost! Move now they're coming for you!" The voice was faint but I listned to it anyway.

Once it got through to my head about the danger & what Price was shouting I got up & ran. I sprinted into the trees & turned my com on.

"Price!"

"Keep heading north. Nikolai got a plane & we're waiting. Hurry."

I sped up & kept running, gunshots were going off behind me. It was a good thing they were crap shooters or I would be Swiss cheese by now. A bullet skimmed my head & hit the tree next to me. Once the trees thinned out I could see a small quarry where a plane was sat.

I slid down the side of the quarry & kept going, ignoring the bullets around my head.

10 metres…

5 metres…

1 metre…

A shot hit my leg & I fell down.

"Ghost!"

I looked up to see Soap at the plane entrance about to jump out & get me.

"No! Don't come out, I'll make it."

I crawled towards the door & eventually made it so Soap could pull me in.

"Go! Go! Go!"

The plane sped up & I could feel the ground beneath us move. Suddenly I realised what was happening. "The quarry's unstable! Take off now Nikolai!"

"Ok!" Nikolai moved the plane forward & we took off just as the quarry collapsed, taking the remains of the Shadow Company with it.

As I watched the dust settle I knew we had accomplished. We were one step closer to Makarov, the final objective. Kill him.


	5. Chapter 5: Roach

Chapter 5: Roach

*2 Months Later*

Today is the day of Roach's memorial service. Today is the day we say goodbye.

As Macmillan stood at the podium, talking about how he was a hero until the end, all I could think about was Shepherd's as he shot Roach in the head.

The scene kept replaying in my head, as it did every time I tried to sleep or closed my eyes. Over & over & over. This had haunted me ever since the Shadow Company incident. The others, Soap & Price, could see something was wrong. But I just couldn't confine in them.

"…& now, for Sergeant Sanderson's service to America, we unveil his statue." I looked up as Macmillan pulled the sheet of the statue. It was made of bronze, a statue of Roach. It was the same as the picture of him at the estate. Moments before we invaded the place. Underneath there was a plaque.

'_In memory of the war hero, Gary "Roach" Sanderson. You will be remembered.'_

"Ghost." I looked to my left where Soap had nudged my arm & he nodded to the podium. I got the hint, I was the last person to see him alive & his closest friend. I had to say something. Standing up I made my way to the front I could feel everyone watching me.

"Isn't that Ghost?"

"Wasn't he there?"

"…Roach's closest friend."

"How's he coping with this?"

"…wrong. Very wrong."

The words kept going round my head as each person whispered words of doubt. Finally I reached the podium & Macmillan invited me to speak. I took a deep breath & took my place in front of the crowd.

"Roach was… Gary was my closest friend. He had no family, so I was his brother I suppose. He knew things about me no-one else does because I trusted him, completely. He helped me through thick & thin as I did in return. Because of his sacrifice I'm still here, standing here today. He took the DSM before I could. I didn't know why, but I guess he had some idea that something was wrong. Shepherd killed him, I know many of you don't believe this, or don't want to but it's the truth. I was there, I tried to stop it… But it wasn't enough, I failed, I failed Gary."

I looked up & saw everyone watching me. No-one (not even Soap & Price) had heard me talk about what happened with Roach & Shepherd.

"Shepherd killed him to become a war hero. To get volunteers for what happened 5 years ago in the Capitol City when Zakaheav blew that nuke. His apprentice is still out there, Makarov. Creating plans that will change the course of mankind forever. I will not stop until he dies."

I looked directly at Soap, Price & Nikolai who all nodded at me in agreement.

"We WILL kill him. For Gary."

With that I turned around, faced the statue & spoke softly so no one could hear. "I will avenge you."

I pulled out my knife & carved 'Ghost' underneath the description. Soap knelt next to me so I handed him the knife & he carved 'Soap' under mine before handing it to Price, who in turn handed it to Nikolai as they wrote their names.

After we'd finished Soap patted my shoulder, "We'll meet you at the heli when you're ready." They walked off. I stayed kneeling at the statue until it got dark & when I turned around everyone had left.

I walked down the path towards the heli, we still needed to crack the DSM Shepherd though was worth dying for. Life still goes on, even if Roach's doesn't.


	6. Chapter 6: Makarov

Chapter 6: Makarov

A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick note to say that this chapter is from Makarov's POV so for all intents and purposes I'm saying that because I don't speak Russian I've wrote in English :P But imagine it's in Russian if you want :)

Enjoy & please R & R! XD

I sat pondering what I'd seen on the news. That man… Ghost? He was going to be a problem. I was rudely interrupted by a subordinate. They will never learn, he stood shuffling his feet. How I hated that.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Sir. Yuri is here to see you."

I sighed, Yuri. He was a great man, my 2nd in command in fact. But sometimes he could be a downright twat when it came to me wanted some time alone to think.

"Fine. Send him in."

The soldier - if you could even call him that - nodded & turned to leave.

"Also. If you interrupt me again. I will kill you."

"Ye-s-s S-s-ir."

He ran from the room. I smiled & stretched before getting up. How I loved to terrify the idiots Lexi insisted were great soldiers worthy of protecting me. Yuri chose that moment to stride in.

"Ah, Yuri." I opened my arms before scowling at him. "You know I don't like to be interrupted."

"Yes, of course Makarov. But we need to discuss this Ghost problem."

"What problem? He can't get to me."

"He killed Shepherd. In cold blood. Because of what he did."

"So? It was hardly my fault." I cocked my head to the side in mock thought. "Oh wait! It was!"

Yuri scowled at me.

"What?"

"He could be more dangerous than Price."

I laughed. "Yuri. Sometimes you're incompetence gets the better of you. Price is nothing, so is this Ghost."

"He's dangerously unbalanced! He has motive! He won't stop until he sees you die!"

Yuri was serious. I looked at him. "I know. But still he won't get me. I admit he could be a problem in the foreseeable future. But for now… he's no problem. Just… keep an eye on him."

"Sure thing."

Yuri left & I sat back down. I looked at the screen where I'd paused it on the strange soldier in the skull balaclava. Yes I knew he was dangerous. But was I afraid? No. worried? Hardly. For now this idiot would be nothing.

But in time… he could become a great ally. Smiling to myself I began to make plans to corrupt & bring him down…


	7. Chapter 7: Infiltrate

Chapter 7: Infiltrate

A/N: Hey Guys! Just a quick note to say that I have returned to Ghost's POV as the Makarov one was a one off. Also thanks for the great reviews, especially Punkimunki :)

Because I didn't mention it in the last chapter I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy finishing my other story but now it's complete I'm gunna work on this one :)

Enjoy & please R & R! :P

We had been sat in the bloody safe house for days on end working around the clock on the data we recovered from the DSM. Most of it was shit about Zakaheav Airport so it wasn't very useful. But at least it would clear Allen's name.

I yawned & stretched, this was going nowhere & I was shit tired. "Guys I'm going to bed. Night."

With that I left the room. After what happened with Shepherd I became even more secluded than usual. I'd rather keep to myself than voice my problems & have Soap & Price think I'm incapable.

I lay on the bed heavily pressing my eyes to block the visions of Roach's body. The nightmares were taking their toll & could hardly stand, let alone think straight. Thankfully I managed to drift into an exhausted state & finally passed out.

_Flames? Why were there flames? _

_The light flickered as I opened my eyes to see Roach alight next to me. I tried to move, to help, but found I couldn't. _

_Shepherd walked over grinning. "Too slow Ghost."_

_*Bang* Roach's body went limp as the bullet pierced the skin & drove through his head. _

"Roach no!"

I bolted upright, tangled in my sheets. Soap sat next to me, the worry in his face completely obvious.

"What?" I snapped.

He shrugged. "You're not right."

"I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? What was that then?"

"Just a dream."

He snorted. "Right."

I groaned & untangled myself from the sweat covered sheets. Soap was still watching me so I sighed & glared at him. "Well I'll be along in a minute."

Soap eyed me for another minute before nodding & leaving me to it. Sighing I sat down on the bed again & ran a shaking hand through my soaked hair.

I managed to compose myself after a few minutes. Slowly I pulled my mask & shades back on before striding form the room to join Soap & Price again.

"Well what's the news?" I said clapping my hands together.

"Fuck all mate. This Intel is shit. Dunno why Shepherd wanted it so badly."

I banged my fist on the table making them both jump & look at me.

"Don't say that! Roach died for this! Shepherd killed for this! Obviously something important is in it!"

"Ghost shut the hell up!" Price ordered so I tuned to him & shouted some more.

"You don't know what happened out there! Roach was lying there, alive! I could've saved him. I should've tried harder! It's my fault he's dead. I'm supposed to know who the traitors are! I should've known about Shepherd!"

Soap rested his hand on my arm & slowly I regained some measure of control & sat down.

Price raised an eyebrow. "Are you done?"

I nodded curtly. Me & Price didn't get along to begin with. I only tolerated him 'cuz he meant a lot to Soap. Now our relationship was even more strained due to our close quarters.

"Good. Let's finish decoding this Intel."

So we started again. Pouring over the endless papers for some clue. ANY clue as to where Makarov would be.

I knew Soap was right, this Intel was probably useless. But I was determined to find something. Some good had to come out of Roach's death. Finally, after what seemed like days I began to notice a pattern.

"Hey." I said softly. "Look at these." I pointed to an odd ruin symbol, than another. "They keep appearing randomly. Any ideas what they mean?"

Price came over & studied them. "Celtic." He snorted. I looked at him & e shrugged. "What? I figured it might come in handy one day."

He bent down & began translating as me & Soap found other symbols across the Intel.

"There." Price huffed. He put the pen down & admired his work.

'_HOTEL OMEGA'_

"Hotel Omega?" Soap asked before I could.

"It's an extremely old safe house used during WW2. My granddad told me stories about it. It's supposedly one of the most secluded bases in Germany. Only a few people knew about is so hardly anyone will know about it." He grinned widely. "Lucky for us my granddad told me the coordinates."


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

Chapter 8: Nightmares

A/N: Hey Guys! Just another quick note to say that the italics in this represent memories / dreams. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Enjoy & please R & R! :)

"_Happy birthday Ghost." His brown eyes twinkled mischievously as he held his bottle up & the other murmured the same. _

_I downed the rest of mine before replying. "Thanks bug. But I swear to god if you do this again…" I gestured to the streamer & banners. "…I will gut you & use your insides for streamers."_

_Roach laughed & rolled his eyes. "Understood Lieutenant."_

_Meat out the music back on so I moved closer to Gary to talk. _

"_I really hate you."_

_He looked at me innocently. "Ouch. C'mon it's your birthday old man!"_

"_I'm only 28."_

"_Still. That's 5 years older than me. That makes you old in my books!"_

_I shook my head. "You'll be lucky to hit 25 with your death wish."_

"_You know it!"_

_Chuckling I grabbed another beer before turning around. The scene changed, like someone had used a remote to change the channel. _

_The machines beeped repetitively as I watched the man breath. "C'mon Gary. You've been through worse."_

_Soap came in. "How is he?"_

"_Still no change."_

_He sighed. "He can survive an RPG blast. But when it comes to a flash bang he somehow manages to fall down a flight of steps?"_

_I shrugged. "You know Roach. Always running into trouble."_

"_Or in this case falling."_

_I jumped as Roach spoke & looked at the younger man as he pulled himself up._

"_Now you wake up."_

_He smiled. "Of course. I had to wait until you weren't expecting it." ]I sighed shaking my head._

"_Sometimes you're like a child that needs a constant babysitter."_

_He laughed. "It'll take more than a flash bang & stairs to kill me!"_

_The scene melted away & was yet again replaced. This time I was stood with Soap outside on base._

_I nodded to the man as he pulled himself over the wall of the pitt. "He's a bit scrawny don't ya think?"_

_Soap shrugged. "Apparently he's real hard to kill & he's got a wicked shot."_

_I glanced back to see him hit a target from 10m away. "I suppose so…"_

_Soap laughed. "Look I know you don't like FNG's but trust me. He'll grow on you."_

"_I doubt that." I huffed. "What's his name anyway?"_

_Soap looked at the papers in front of him. "Sergeant Gareth "Roach" Sanderson."_

_I snorted. "Roach?"_

_The word echoed as it was replaced with a fearful tone._

"_Roach!"_

"_Gh-ghost?"_

_His brown eyes met my green ones as I watched the flames lick at his body. I crawled as close as I could. _

"_I'll get you out of this. I promise."_

_He smiled just as I heard a shot behind me. I watched as the bullet skimmed my head & hit Roach's squarely in the forehead._

"_Roach no!"_

_I turned to see Shepherd. "Too slow Ghost."_

"_You bastard!" I screamed & launched myself at him. Shepherd caught me & flung me onto the floor. I gasped in pain as the edges of my vision went black._

_He leant right over my face. "You failed him Ghost. He trusted you to save him. But you sacrificed him to save yourself!"_

"_No!" I chocked between gasps of pain._

"_You know it's true." He smiled before turning around & leaving me in my own personal hell._

"Roach!" I bolted upright to find I was still in the safe house. I could hear Soap & Price murmuring in the other room.

Sighing I got up & changed to get ready for the mission ahead. As I loaded my gun all I could think about was finally being able to put a bullet through Makarov's head. No matter what the cost.


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

Chapter 9: Betrayal

A/N: Hey Guy! Just a quick note to say that this chapter will begin in Ghost's POV but about halfway through it will change to Soap's. I will put up a notification thing (*) to show when it changes.

Thanks for the reviews :P

Enjoy & please R & R! :)

*Ghost's POV*

We stood waiting as Nikolai brought the heli down next to us.

"So where is this safe house again?"

Soap looked at me sadly. "Berlin, remember? I've told you that about 5 times already."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, of course."

He watched me worriedly as I climbed onto the heli.

I sighed. "Soap I'm fine ok? You don't need to watch me constantly."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Ghost."

I frowned. "Sorry for what?"

He glanced behind me & before I had time to reach I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head before blacking out. When I finally woke up I was still on the heli. I struggled to stand up but found I was bound.

"What the hell?"

Soap's face came into view. "I'm sorry Ghost but you're a liability. If you come with us you'll ut us all in danger."

"No I won't!"

"Dammit Ghost. You can't even remember where we're going!"

"Yes I can. We're going to… to…"

"See?"

"Fine I don't remember!"

He sighed before turning to leave the plane after Price. "Soap don't do this!"

He turned to look at me. "I have to."

"No! You know what this means to me! You know why I have to do this!"

"Which is why you can't come! You're obsessed!"

"Fuck you!"

He shook his head again. "I'll see you after it's done. Nikolai is watching so don't try anything stupid."

I watched in dismay as Soap, my supposed 'friend' walked off & left me there.

"Soap you bastard!"

*Soap's POV*

I walked over to Price frowning, trying to ignore Ghost's shouting. "I can't believe we had to do that."

Price shrugged. "It had to be done. You know as well as I do. Ghost is too emotionally attached to this, making him a liability."

I rubbed my forehead sighing heavily. "I know. He's gunna be real mad when we get back."

Price snorted. "When is he not mad?"

I frowned. I knew Price & Ghost didn't get along. But that was a low blow.

"You know why the way he is. Do you know how much shit he's been through in his life?" I lifted 3 fingers & ticked them off.

"Tortured & attempted brainwashing. His family being wiped out. Then being torched with his closest friend, only to survive & watch him die in front of him because he couldn't save him."

Price shrugged. "Yeah I know he's had a lot of shit to deal with recently."

He turned & strode off so I fell into step beside him before continuing.

"I don't think you do."

He raised an eyebrow & looked at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you have any idea how guilty Ghost feels? He blames himself for Roach's death, even though he couldn't have done anything to prevent it. He wakes up EVERY night screaming Roach's name."

"He needs help."

"No what he needs is time. He'll bounce back, eventually."

Price shook his head but didn't continue the subject so I let it drop as we were almost there.

"Ok so where is Kamarov meeting us?"

"Couple of clicks away. Underground tunnels. We best move, this place is crawling with security detail."

I nodded & followed Price's lead as we slipped passed the security & into the tunnels.

"Vhat took you so long?"

Price grabbed Kamarov's hand & let him pull him up. I waited until Kamarov pulled me up to speak.

"So what now?"

Price indicated to Kamarov. "Me & Kamarov are heading around the back of the building. You & them…" He indicated to the rest of the PMC. "…head around & to the front of the house. Also cover any other exit points & the surrounding areas. No-one leaves that building alive."

I nodded. "Got it."

_God I wish Ghost was here to help out. Why do I get stuck with about 20 Russians who don't speak English? _

I shook my head & the thought away. Ghost wasn't in his right mind at the moment. He wouldn't be any help.

Price nodded & loaded his gun. "Let's do this."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Plans Change

A/N: I have returned! Sorry about not posting for almost a year, but I'm going to finish this story now. Again, sorry for the wait but here's the new chapter enjoy :)

"Captain MacTavish?"

I looked up and frowned. _No-one's called me that in a while. _"Yes?"

"We are ready."

I sighed and flicked the end of my cigarette on the grass, watching as the flame extinguished. "Let's get this done." Standing up slowly I followed the man to the edge of the clearing, where his men had surrounded Makarov's safe house. "Is everyone in position?" I asked the PMC soldier.

"Yes. We are waiting on your command sir."

"Ok. Get into position and I'll signal you."

The man nodded before heading around the clearing, directly across from me and I rubbed me forehead before crouching down and turning my comms back on. "Nikolai you there?"

"Yes Soap."

"How's Ghost?"

"Not taking it well. He refuses to talk."

"Give the radio to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Nikolai sighed. "As you wish." I heard a few muttured words before a reply came through. "He won't talk to you."

"Fine. Stupid idiot doesn't realise we've probably saved his life."

"I would've died glady if it mean getting Makarov!" Ghost's voice yelled down the headset.

"I'll call back once it's done. Keep an eye on him Nikolai."

"Of course. Good luck my friend."

I switched channels to Price's network. "You ready Price?"

"We've been ready for ages. What were you doing?"

"Checking in on Ghost."

"Leave him be. He'll eventually get over it."

"Yeah I know. We're ready over here."

"Ok. Cover the exits and wait for my signal to breach."

"Understood." I signalled across the clearing before stealthily running to the door, keeping as low as possible before waiting for the soldier join me. "What's your name?" I asked quietly.

"Igor."

"Well Igor I hope your ready. Once Price signals we breach, are your men ready?" I jerked my head in their general direction and he nodded.

"Of course. We have been waiting for this moment a long time."

"So have we."

I breathed deeply before setting up the breaching charges as Igor signaled his soldiers to do the same at the second door. Getting in position with the detonater we both waited in silence for the signal.

After a few minutes Igor frowned. "Where is your friends signal?"

"Shit." I cursed, fumbling with my comms. "Price what the hell are you doing?!" I hissed down it.

"Ahh I believe you must be Captain MacTavish am I correct?"

My blood froze as a chill went down my spine. "Makarov?"

"So you know who I am? Good. That saves introductions."

I signaled at Igor to tell his men to retreat as I leant next to the door. "Where is Price?" I asked once the PMC men were safe.

Makarov chuckled. "He is safe, for now. If you want to see both him and Kamarov alive you will bring your Leutenant to me here in exactly 24 hours."

"And if I don't?"

"You will all die. Goodbye Captain MacTavish."

The comms went dead. "Fuck." I growled, retreating into the forest where Igor and his men were waiting. "Change of plans men. We go back to Nikolai and figure something out."

The look on my face must've prevented any of them questioning my sudden change in plans as I marched back and they followed quietly.

"Nikolai!" I called, approaching the hidden plane.

Said man emerged. "Did all go well?"

"Like hell it did. Makarov has Price and Kamarov."

"How did that happen?"

I snorted "The fuck if I know."

They headed back into the plan, leaving the PMC outside. "So what now?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "He wants to exchange them for Ghost."

Nikolai nodded. "So what do we do?"

I grinned. "We involve Ghost. Maybe a raving lunatic is just what we need."

"I heard that!" I chuckled and walked into the cockpit where Ghost was still tied up. The man smirked sadistically. "It all went to shit then?" He asked casually.

"Yes."

"What's the deal?"

"You in exchange for Price and Kamarov."

"Then let's do it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Game Changer

*Ghost's P.O.V.*

Soap grinned at my response. "You sure about this?"

"Well you said a 'raving lunatic' might be in your favour so here I am."

He shook his head before kneeling down and taking his knife out. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Probably, but you've got to do it anyway."

He sliced through the rope and I pulled it off. "Finally, do you know how uncomfortable it is to be tied up for several hours?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Good. That wasn't the best few hours of my life."

"Get over yourself."

I stood up with a sigh and stretched my cramped muscles. "So now what?"

"We give you to Makarov."

"Oh thanks."

"Got anything up your sleeve?"

"I might do."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Of course I do, do you really think I'd willing let you hand me over without any protection?"

"Good." I grinned and picked up my gun. "You do realise he'll just take that off you."

"Yeah I know. But if I don't have a gun in sight he'll get suspicious and look for one."

"Good point."

"So when are we meeting him?"

"We had 24 hours and now..." Soap glanced down at his watch and rolled his eyes. "23 hours."

"Long enough to make a plan."

Soap snorted. "Right, the shittest plan in the world. We have to give you to Makarov in exchange for Kamarov and Price's lives, kill Makarov and keep everyone alive. How exactly do you plan to do that?"

I turned to look at him with my grin still intact. "Trust me, we'll sort something out."

Nikolai chose that moment to walk in. "The men are outside waiting for your command on this Soap."

"Good. We're going to need them."

...

...

...

"So that's the plan?"

"Pretty much."

I sighed and lent back. "If we get away with this, I'm definitely getting out of this job."

"Me too mate."

I stood up and glanced at Soap and Nikolai. "Let's get this over with then."

They both stood and I followed them outside to where the PMC were sat waiting. Soap cleared his throat and they turned to look at him. "We have a plan."

One man, who I presumed their leader, stood up. "What is it?"

"We give Ghost to Makarov in exchange for Price and Kamarov."

The man shifted uneasily and glanced at me. "Is that the plan?"

"Part of it, you don't need to know the details. Just ready your men and when I radio in I want you to surround the clearing. Until then, stay here and get ready for immediate action."

"Understood."

Soap nodded and clapped his back before walking up the path and I jogged up next to him. "You seemed pretty friendly with him huh."

Soap glanced at me and sighed. "We need men we can trust. I trust him."

"You don't know him."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust my judgement, Igor and his men will help us. Nikolai enlisted them himself and swore they would join us to take down Makarov."

"If you say so."

I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck. "Ready to go?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Yeah, but when does anything happen the way it should do with us."

Soap chucked. "I suppose."

We entered the clearing to see Makarov with several men stood behind him. He waited until we stopped in front of him to speak. "So you came."

"Of course."

He glanced at me and smirked. "The infamous Ghost I presume?"

"That's me."

"Where's Price and Kamarov?"

Makarov indicated behind him and two of his men dragged them both over. "Satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Give me your Lieutenant and I'll let them go." We glanced at each other and I shrugged, stepping forward. "One moment." I stopped and frowned as he looked at me. "Remove your weapons."

I sighed and chucked my pistol on the floor, flash bangs, grenades and another pistol following. "Satisfied?"

Makarov jerked his head slightly and his men let Price and Kamarov go. The two soldier then approached me and checked me for other weapons. Upon finding nothing, they stepped back and one nodded at their boss.

"Now are you satisfied?"

"For now." He glanced over my shoulder at Soap. "I applaud you for not trying to ambush me."

Soap snorted. "Do I look stupid? I know you've got the surrounding area covered."

"Yes. And if you're not gone by the time I'm done with you Lieutenant, I'll be coming for you next."

"We'll be waiting."

Makarov pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and secured my hands behind my back. Grasping my arm he pulled me away and started walking in the opposite direction from which I entered the clearing. I glanced back and winked at Soap who nodded. Looking forward again, a small smirk formed on my face.

_So far so good. You really are to arrogant to see what you've just done Makarov. You've grown comfortable in the safety of your group, and now you've invited the wolf in for dinner. I hope you're ready for what's to come, it's no fun when it's easy. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: End Game Part 1

Makarov kept a firm grip on my arm as he marched me away from the clearing, his men following close behind. "So where are we going?" I asked after ten minutes of silent walking.

"You'll see soon enough."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You aren't very talkative are you?"

"You seem awfully calm for someone who knows they're going to die soon."

I shrugged. "What's the point in getting worked up about something I can't change? I'm not going to beg you to spare my life. It would be pointless anyway."

"You're a lot smarter than we gave you credit for."

"Thank you." We reached a small house in another clearing and I was pulled inside before being restrained to a chair. "Thanks for the hospitality."

"Precautions, we can't have you running off."

I tugged on the bonds to find them very secure. "Where would I even run?"

"Nowhere since you can't." Makarov smiled smugly before patting my cheek and turning to leave the room. "I'll be back to deal with you later, right now I have business to take care of."

As the door swung shut, I fiddled with my sleeve to pull out a small nail file which had been hidden inside the fabric. Always carry something that most guards won't notice. I started cutting through the ropes, making little progress slowly; glad that I'm at least patient when needed as I knew getting the ropes off was probably the easiest step of the whole ridiculous plan.

After what seemed like several hours of cutting, the ropes finally gave way and snapped, falling to the floor. I rubbed my wrists to get the feeling back in them before quickly moving to the door and holding the nail file ready. I glanced at my watch and sighed impatiently, only two hours left, had it already been five hours since I'd been taken?

The door clicked and slowly swung open and I gripped the file tightly, waiting until they were fully in the room before slamming the guard against the wall and jamming the file though his eye, effectively killing him. Kicking the door shut so no-one heard, I slid his body to the ground and quickly fumbled with his uniform, changing into it and pulling his mask on, shoving my usual one into my pocket for safe keeping.

Picking up his gun, I strode from the room and nodded at the guard before quickly walking down the hallway before he noticed the real guard was dead and I was missing. As I walked down the hallway, I passed a room marked 'explosives' and paused, staring at the sign before shrugging and going in, leaving with a few C4's in hand. You never know when you need a back-up plan.

Walking casually around the base, I noticed a few weak structural supports and placed the C4 taken close by to them. If the plan didn't work at least I could blow the building up and take the bastards to hell with me. My head snapped up when the alarm sounded and everyone started rushing around.

"Shit!"

Glancing at my watch, I noted there was another hour yet and groaned, before following the guards to wherever they were heading. Apparently, Makarov called a meeting and we all had to stand in line as he walked back and forth, telling us how the 'dangerous criminal' had escaped. He stopped in front of me and I stared him in the eye, refusing to look away and after a minute he nodded satisfied and carried on. Breathing a small sigh of relief, I phased out his words, going through the plan once more to make sure I had everything correct.

When a gun clicked, I jerked back to reality to see the barrel pointing at me. When it went off, I didn't flinch but was surprised to see the man next to me drop and glanced at him to see Makarov had shot him. As he left the room, two soldiers picked up the dead body and carried him away and I walked slowly from the room as not to attract attention to myself. I guess my acting skill were better than I thought.

Glancing at my watch, I smiled, only half an hour to go. "Come on Soap, don't let me down."


End file.
